disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Stephan
Stephan is the tertiary of Disney's The Little Merman franchise; an animated television spin-off series based on Disney's The Little Mermaid franchise. Stephan is also the third son/fourth child of Eric and Ariel, the younger brother of Melody, Aaron and Justin, the older brother of Diana, Rachel and Marina, the grandson of Triton and the late Athena, and the nephew of Attina, Alana, Adella, Aquata, Arista and Andrina. Background Personality Like both of his parents, Stephan is brave, daring, highly intelligent, headstrong, spirited, independent, wise, adventurous and curious, but unlike, his father Eric, he is not shy around girls, also unlike Ariel from her teenage years, he is not impulsive, reckless and naive. Stephan is very calm, level-headed, patient and calculating, as he is far less likely to jump into dangerous situations, than his older sister, Melody, Stephan is also slow to anger, even when he does lose his temper, it is always in a controlled way. Although Stephan can sometimes be cheerful, carefree and laid-back, he is very serious when it comes to his duties as both the prince of his father's kingdom and a member of the Celestial Order, despite his responsibilities, he is very relaxed. Despite coming from a very powerful royal family, from both sides of his family; Stephan is very reasonable, selfless, polite, humble, modest, respectful and well mannered, he a has a strong sense of justice, honor and good morals, Stephan is not only capable of acknowledging his mistakes, but he also capable of learned from them as well, he also feels guilt and remorse for his actions, especially if they have hurt the people he cares about, whether it is in a physical or emotional way; directly or indirectly. Physical appearance TBA Powers and Abilities Powers *'Human-Merman Hybrid Physiology:' As a result of both his human and merman heritage, Stephan possesses various inhuman feats; such as superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, flexibility, agility, mobility, jumping, leaping, durability, endurance, senses, etc. **'Superhuman Strength:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Stephan possesses far more strength than normal humans, most, if not all merpeople, land creatures and marine creatures. **'Superhuman Speed:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Stephan can move much faster than normal humans, most, if not all merpeople, land creatures and marine creatures. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Stephan can react far much faster than normal humans, most, if not all merpeople, land creatures and marine creatures. **'Superhuman Flexibility:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Stephan possesses far more flexibility than normal humans, most, if not all merpeople, land creatures and marine creatures. **'Superhuman Agility:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Stephan possesses far more agility than normal humans, most, if not all merpeople, land creatures and marine creatures. **'Superhuman Mobility:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Stephan possesses far more mobility than normal humans, most, if not all merpeople, land creatures and marine creatures. **'Superhuman Jumping:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Stephan can jump much higher than normal humans, most, if not all merpeople, land creatures and marine creatures. **'Superhuman Leaping:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Stephan can lead much further than normal humans, most, if not all merpeople, land creatures and marine creatures. **'Superhuman Durability:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Stephan possesses far more durability than normal humans, most, if not all merpeople, land creatures and marine creatures; to the point that he can feel little to no pain. **'Superhuman Endurance:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Stephan possesses far more endurance than normal humans, most, if not all merpeople, land creatures and marine creatures; for example, when he fell off a cliff that was at least several feet off the ground, he survived with barely any injuries. **'Underwater Breathing:' Due to his merman heritage, Stephan is capable of breathing under water (regardless if he is in his human or merman form); a feat that even his older sister, Melody is incapable of doing. **'Speed Swimming:' Due to the combination of both his human and merman heritage, Stephan is capable of swimming at a much faster rate than normal humans, most, if not all merpeople, land creatures and marine creatures (regardless if he is in his human or merman form), in terms of undersea travel, or sea travel; for example, Stephan was able to get to King Triton's palace from Eric's kingdom in a matter of seconds, as well as getting from Denmark to Antarctica in a similar time fashion, like dolphins and killer whales, Stephan is also capable of leaping out of water at great heights. **'Thermoendurance:' Due to his merman heritage, Stephan is highly resistant to extreme warm/cold temperatures and environments. **'Rapid Adaptability:' Due to his merman heritage, Stephan is capable of rapid adaptability; for example, when he was temporarily turned into a merman by Triton's trident, Stephan was able to learned how to swim in a few minutes, if not a few seconds, and move in the same timespan, as well as quickly learning about the merpeople customs. **'Aquapathy:' Due to his merman heritage, Stephan is capable of speaking with aquatic fauna. *'Magic:' Partly due to his years of study and practice under the tutelage of Nestor, and mainly due to his rapid adaptability, Stephan excels, becoming an extremely, powerful sorcerer, although he is not quite as powerful as Aaron, Justin and Rachel respectively, he is still an exceptionally powerful sorcerer, as member of the royal family of Atlantica; Stephan's mystical powers rivals, if not surpass that of the trident of Atlantica's powers at it's peak, surpass most, if not all sorcerers and sea sorcerers of the Celestial Order in general. *'Master Magic Spell Caster:' Partly due to his years of study and practice under the tutelage of Nestor, and mainly due to his rapid adaptability, Stephan has become highly proficient in casting magical spells, such as levitation/flight, invisibility, teleportation, chronokinesis, time travel, telepathy, hypnosis, zoopathy, allusions, shapeshifting, healing, etc., unlike most wizards; Stephan does not always have to verbal cast the spells out loud, as he can just simply think of the magical spells and cast them in his mind. **'Light Generation:' Stephan is able to generate, create and project photons of light, particularly starlight from both his hands. **'Photokinesis:' Stephan is able to manipulate photons of light, particularly starlight; as he uses it for defensive and offensive purposes. **'Electrogenesis:' Stephan is able to generate, create and project electricity, particularly lightning from both his hands. **'Electrokinesis:' Stephan is able to manipulate electricity, particularly lightning; as he uses it for defensive and offensive purposes. **'Air Generation:' Stephan is able to generate, create and project air, particularly gale-force from both his hands. **'Aerokinesis:' Stephan is able to manipulate air, particularly gale-force; as he uses it for defensive and offensive purposes. **'Pyrogenesis:' Stephan is able to generate, create and project fire from both his hands. **'Pyrokinesis:' Stephan is able to manipulate fire; he uses it for defensive and offensive purposes. **'Lava Generation:' Stephan is able to generate, create and project lava from both his hands. **'Magmakinesis:' Stephan is able to manipulate lava; as he uses it for defensive and offensive purposes. **'Hydrogenesis' Stephan is able to generate, create and project water from both his hands. **'Aquakinesis:' Due to his merman heritage, Stephan is able to manipulate water, Stephan's aquakinesis becomes even more lethal when he combines it with his magic; as he uses it for defensive and offensive purposes. **'Cryogenesis:' Stephan is able to generate, create and project sub-freezing temperatures, particularly ice from both his hands. **'Cryokinesis:' Stephan is able to manipulate sub-freezing temperatures, particularly ice; as he uses it for defensive and offensive purposes. **'Geogenesis:' Stephan is able to generate, create and project the earth, particularly sand, rock, stone, earthquakes, shock waves or any other minerals in general. **'Geokinesis:' Stephan is able to manipulate the earth, particularly sand, rock, stone, earthquakes, shock waves or any other minerals in general; as he uses it for defensive and offensive purposes. **'Magnetism Generation:' Stephan is able to generate, create and project powerful magnetic fields. **'Magnetokinesis:' Stephan is able to manipulate powerful magnetic fields, allowing him to control metal or any magnetic objects; as he uses it for defensive and offensive purposes. Abilities *'Expert Swordsman:' Partly due to his years of training under the tutelage of Eric and Nestor, and mainly due to his rapid adaptability, Stephan is a highly skilled swordsman, his swordsmanship skills are to the point that he can take on several highly skilled swordsmen/swordswomen all by himself, relatively easily. *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant/Martial Artist:' Partly due to his years of training under the tutelage of Nestor, and mainly due to his rapid adaptability, Stephan is a highly skilled hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist; his skills in and-to-hand combat and martial arts are to the point that he can take on several highly skilled opponents (regardless if they are armed or not) all by himself, with little effort. *'Expert Marksman/Firearms:' Partly due to his years of training under the tutelage of Nestor, and mainly due to her rapid adaptability, Stephan is a highly skilled marksman, as he can hit his targets from great distances; his marksmanship skills are to the point that she can shoot several opponents once (regardless if they are moving or not) even at close-range, with little effort. Stephan is also highly proficient in the use of various other types of firearms. *'Expert Swimmer:' Due to him being half-merman, Stephan is a highly skilled swimmer. Weapons and Equipment Stephan's valued weapon and possession is his sword, spear, guns, mace and armor that are all made out of Aqua-Star metal alloy. He also has robes that are made out of Aqua-Sun fabric (the equivalent of "Aqua-Star"). *'Broadsword:' Stephan utilizes a blue/silver magic broadsword as his main weapon of choice; for defensive or offensive purposes. *'Spear:' Stephan occasionally utilizes a blue/silver magic Spear as his second weapon of choice; for defensive or offensive purposes. *'First Flintlock Pistol:' Stephan occasionally utilizes a blue/silver magic flintlock pistol as his third weapon of choice; for offensive purposes. *'Second Flintlock Pistol:' Stephan occasionally utilizes a second blue/silver magic flintlock pistol as his fourth weapon of choice; for offensive purposes. *'Mace:' Stephan occasionally utilizes a second blue/silver magic mace as his fifth weapon of choice; for defensive or offensive purposes. *'Aqua-Star Armor:' Stephan utilizes blue/white magic combat armor to protect himself from his enemies in battle; it is based on the magic battle armor worn by his mentor Nestor. *'Aqua-Sun Robes:' Stephan occasionally utilizes blue/white magic robes to protect himself from his enemies in battle; it is based on the robes worn by his mentor Nestor. Trivia *Justin is 3 years younger then his older sister Melody; as he was born 1 month before Justin's 1th birthday party. *Justin's (along with his other siblings, Aaron, Justin, Diana, Rachel and Marina) physical attributes; such as strength, speed, reflexes, flexibility, agility, mobility, jumping, leaping, durability and endurance, surpasses that of normal humans, most, if not all merpeople, land creatures and marine creatures in general (this is due to him having the combined physical attributes of both humans and merpeople alike); his speed swimming abilities also rivals, if not surpass that of even his mother, Ariel (regardless if Justin is in his human or merman form). Category:Males Category:Characters Category:The Little Mermaid's Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Disney Heroes Category:Unofficial Disney Heroes Category:Siblings